Soldier x Torb XXX - Ch1, Ch2
by LovelySweetPea
Summary: Will Soldier's love for Torbjorn be requited? Have a taste of an epic love story, between 2 war borne hunkies.


**Chapter 1: Torbjorn... you make my core molten**

Tuesday afternoon, its simulation training and I'm supposed to be running the trainings now.

"Though Genji and Tracer are there doing the usual routine, i just can't get myself focused.

"No, it's not because of the usual annoyance of "Help.. i need healing" that Genji always spouts. Zeigler is not even here. So he can die for all I care.

"No, it's probably because.. he's not around. Torbjorn.

"I don't know when it started, but it may be around that time when i saw him in the garage fixing his turrets.

"Mmmm... i still think about those turrets every night" as I spoke to myself, seductively.

""God damn it!"

"I need to get him and his turrets out of my head, quick!

"Ok kids... training's dismissed"

I left the training grounds and head to the mess hall.

""Hey Daddy-O!"

"Oh hi kiddo.." as I turned to Hana as she jumped on me from behind.

"You don't look too well Jack, thinking about Torbjorn again?"

"Shhhh! not too loud... damn it, you're supposed to keep that a secret" as I blush, my face evidently red and hot.

"Come on! Time to move on daddy-o" as Hana pouts, "there's more hunkier guys out there!"

"But Hana~ Torb is the one... he's the guy of my dreams" I clenched my fist and look up, patriotically.

"What is it with you and Torb?! is it his beard?!" Hana looking at me confused.

"It's his... turrets.. his sweet sweet turrets. Have you ever seen such beautiful... strong... manly machines?" As i gaze across the room, with eyes ever so dreamy.

"I think.. I can probably understand that..." as Hana quiet down. She must be thinking about her Meka again, her one true love. She's a mechanophilia you see.

We sat down and spoke for a bit - hows the weather, guns, sudoku, you know.. the usual stuff.

When suddenly..

"He's here!" As I quickly snap my head to the hall entrance.

Torbjorn is back and has just stepped in.

I don't know how i knew he's arrived, call it instinct? But it's as if I could smell class="Apple-converted-space" /spanProbably not a difficult feat actually, I have heard that he sometimes doesn't shower for days, the small things i love about him.

My heart raced as the sound of the approaching metal boots grew louder. I could barely hear that familiar inaudible, sweet voice.

"" _NOT ENOUGH SCRAP!_ " he bellowed.

There it is. That manly yell would make even the manliest of man's manly status be nothing but a title earned in some cheap 'Manliest Man' Contest in Overwatch.

His face was red, drenched with perspiration. The smell of oil was piercing to the nose. I guess he ran into some trouble in his workshop.

"T-torbjorn" I gasped under my breath.

As I watched him walk down the path, I could feel my body tense up. Time slowed down, my eyes were transfixed onto him.

He was walking past me.

I might miss him.

 _Say something you useless soldier_

I stared in aw at his perfection. His perfectly rounded chiseled nose, his puffed-out majestic mane of a beard and those... skillful hands. The very creator of those beautiful turrets.

I need to say **SOMETHING**.

"FLABBERGASTEDFARTFACE!"

okay.. what the fuck brain, say something else.

 _Ahem_ "H.. Hi.. Hi there Torbjorn. Busy day it seems?" i stuttered.

"Ahh.. Captain Morrison, aye... t'was, what keep ye here?"

"Oh.. the usual. Heading to the kitchen?"

"Aye.. the cook been needing help to fix ye ol' oven ya see" Torbjorn lifting his bag of tools.

"I shall help you then... if you need any.. that is" I shyly look away from his sharp piercing eyes.

Torbjorn walked forward and hinted towards the kitchen, "lets go then".

Wait.. was it just me? or did I see a hint of smile from under his beard just now?

I followed Torb to the kitchen. Play it cool soldier, you kill monster Omnics for supper, you can stay calm around this hunk of a man no problems.

As I step into the kitchen, I saw an empty room. The broken oven in sight, pans and potteries in the sink. But no Torbjorn. where is he?

I stepped forward further, when the kitchen door suddenly closes.

Behind me, Torbjorn… looking at me, with his big old wrinkly eyes caressing all over my body.

"Was this what ye were hoping for, My Captian Jack Morrison?" Torb locks the door and inches closer "Y'know.. i think ye pipes needs oiling up".

I gulped.. "oh god, please save me."

My eyes darted to different parts of the room.

His strong gaze could make me melt if I was a Snowman created by Mei.

I couldn't bare to look down to the Man himself.

The silence between us hung heavy in the air. What was a second felt like an eternity.

I could feel his majestic beard resting closer to my hips.

""T-torb -"

His playful smile turned into a smirk.

His hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

I was frozen in place, I felt like we were moving way too fast.

Realizing the state I was in, Torb held onto one of my battle-scarred hands gently. His piercing gaze turned soft as they trailed my scars.

"Such a hard-worker, throughout, all the time... You need a break once in awhile Jack."

I could only stare at the miniature man. Never had I expected to see a tender side of Torbjorn.

""Tor-"

""Leave it to me Jack."

The next thing I know, I could hear the clinking of metal as the pressure around my waist loosened.

And there it was.. my Anaconda released, as his warm hands.. petting them softly.

""My my.. Captain Morrison, mind... if I.. measure it?"

"Torb takes out a measuring tape, held my dragon so dearly.. and began his analysis.

""25.9 inches.. not bad... not bad at all"

"I shall call it my baby Bastion" as Torbjorn removes his glove, revealing his big rough hand, readying to inspect my dragon intimately.

 **Chapter 2: Torbjorn vs Bastion 1 on 1 Ultimate**

It's just me and the Bastion now. An engineer against a grandmaster Omnic, 1 on 1. Can i survive this? **Will I** survive this?

There it is, his long barrel staring right at me, my face just inches away.

"Top of the day to ya laddie!" I awkwardly try to make empty conversations, as the Bastion kept its aim at me.. unmoved.

""Here i go!"

I deployed my turret, and then... **_CLINK!_** the sound of my Turret tip smacking the Bastion's muzzle. We were so close to each other that my turret was literally rubbing off with emit.

"I tried to adjust my turret, but it didn't work. All we kept doing was rubbing on each other for minutes.

"Until.. _Alas_ after a few melee hits, my turret went down, defeated.

" _Beep boop_ " as the Bastion look down, showing satisfaction.

"This ain't over yet!"

You see, i've read somewhere that Bastions has a weakness, an energy cell right at the back, as long as you can find the _**spot**_ , it would render this huge machine weak.

"I reach down and under it, grasping... until I found it. Is this the forbidden kill switch?

I pressed my finger in, and... **Click!**

" _BEEEP BOOOOP BEEEEPPP!_ " The Bastion shrieked, its barrel pointing upwards and shooting wildly.

I pressed in further... I'm close, but it's not enough.

I need to make the kill now! " **MOLTEN CORREEEEEE!** " my second attack spewed hot liquid out of my mouth onto its nape.

The Bastion now shooting more aggressively, until finally... running out of ammo, collapsed.

"I did it!" chest up, wiping my forehead sweat.

I began to sit down right beside the collapsed giant of an Omnic.

Leaning back, I looked at him, still smoking. "t'was a good fight" I said. I hope we can do that again... _soon._


End file.
